


Drinking from your cup

by thorduna



Series: Prompt fills [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: Thorki wall sex in a (semi) public place.</p><p>Loki gets drunk, but somehow he maintains control not only over himself, but Thor as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking from your cup

**Author's Note:**

> For [sheilatakesabow](http://sheilatakesabow.tumblr.com/). Hope you like it!

Something was wrong with Loki - or maybe, thought the darker, more selfish part of Thor, but he quickly stomped down on it, something was finally right.

 

There was a feast, a loud, boisterous celebration and Loki got drunk, unusually and spectacularly so. Rare, delicious and potent wine imported from Alfheim was served and Loki took to it greatly, drinking many cups filled to the brim. Thor has always been partial to mead, but Loki's first choice was wine and was very picky about it, preferring to sip and taste rather than fill his stomach full with flagons after flagons of mead.

 

Thor took Loki careful under the arm and led him out of the feasting hall after he noticed a stormy look that Odin shot towards Thor's brother. Thor thought it was unfair because he himself was often even more inebriated in public and it never got him this reaction, definitely not until he has actually done something unseemly. But still. Loki was too far gone to notice what was happening and Thor should take care of him.

 

They barely stepped out to the corridor, wide and mostly deserted, when Loki seemed to come out of his meek stupor and turned to Thor, kissing him.

 

Thor made a shocked noise and wrestled Loki away, looking around guiltily.

 

Thank Norns nobody saw.

 

"Loki!" Thor hissed angrily. "Not here."

 

"Yes, here," Loki slurred. "I need you."

 

Thor let himself be distracted by this exclamation. Their relationship was... well. They were brothers and that could be complicated enough. They were also heirs to the throne, which was worse. And then they were lovers, which was the worst, most painful, scary mess of all.

 

Their meetings were irregular and often explosive, born out of need that built and built until it could not be resisted. So they always spent a couple of ecstatic hours together until reality caught up to them. Often, it was on Thor's tongue to express his feelings, to explain to Loki how he felt... but then he realized he didn't really know himself. He knew it was love, some form of it; many forms of it. But it was too complicated for words, and he also knew that the sentiments might not be appreciated, at least not when spoken out loud.

 

So for Loki to tell him outright he needed _him_ , not _it_ , not release, but him... it stunned Thor and he let his defences fall.

 

"Shield us," Thor murmured, hands full of Loki's ass. "Use a spell."

 

"Oh," Loki giggled, pressing Thor harshly against one of the many large pillars that lined the corridor. "That's smart."

 

He was almost childlike in his drunkenness and it reminded Thor of their youth. It was a bitter-sweet memory.

 

Loki drew tendrils of seidr about them and Thor trusted they would fill their purpose. Loki was drunk, yes, but his magic was strong and he certainly had enough mind about him to coax Thor to do what he wanted, so he decided to believe he could still do spells.

 

Thor let himself be pushed against the pillar and opened his mouth to Loki's.

 

"Mhm... the Alfheim wine truly tastes good," he said after their parted to gasp for air and Loki laughed at that, a genuine, amused laugh that made Thor stare in wonder.

 

"Let's see what else tastes good, shall we?" Loki whispered in response and his hands went down to the laces of Thor's trousers. Thor groaned and let his head thunk back against the polished bricks. When it came to it, Loki's comment was crude and straight forward, but hearing it made Thor harden instantly. Loki went down to his knees and unlaced Thor's trousers, which Thor eagerly helped him with.

 

His cock was already filled and a bead of moisture was glistening at the top, smeared a little. Loki made a noise of appreciation, another unusual feat on his part, and parted his lips just enough to place wet kisses on the head of Thor's cock. His eyes were open and he was trying to stare at what he was doing, eyeing happily Thor's thick length. Sensing that Loki was needy and open to this kind of thing, Thor slid one hand into Loki's hair to guide him firmly and with the other he grasped his own cock at the root and smeared the mixture of spit and pre-come across Loki's lips.

 

"Uhuh," Loki moaned in appreciation, making an o with his lips and tipping his head back in invitation. Thor began to slowly thrust between Loki's lips, feeling the softness and warmth. But it was more than the simple sensation – he's had Loki's mouth on him often enough – it was the openness, the eagerness that Loki was showing.

 

"I love this, brother," Thor groaned, petting Loki's hair even as he sped up the movement of his hips and slid deeper into Loki's mouth. "You are so good to me."

 

Loki grasped Thor hips, his fingers digging into Thor's skin so hard that he felt a twinge of pain even through the leather of his trousers. Loki urged him to speed up, to go deeper, rougher and he hesitated only for a moment. Clearly, Loki wanted it like that. Thor wanted to give it to him.

 

He wanted to give him everything.

 

The thought made him tug on Loki's soft, black hair hard and push his cock down his throat with force.

 

Loki choked but his lifted his gaze Thor - his eyes were wet but the expression in them was excited and he gave a little nod, lips still stretched by Thor's girth.

 

So he let go of all restraint and fucked Loki's mouth with fervour. Never once he looked away and he watched in mute fascination as Loki's cheeks and eyes and lips got progressively redder - he was heated and tearing up from coughing and choking on Thor's cock and his mouth was being ravaged by Thor's thick length. But Loki didn't ease his grip on Thor's hips and so Thor kept going.

 

It was too intense for him to last and with a loud groan, he yanked on Loki's hair to drag his mouth all the way to the root of Thor's cock so he could come down Loki's throat.

 

He was surprised to feel Loki fighting him, but he was already past the edge, shooting thick streaks of come. But Loki only moved enough far back to let the last drippings of come to spill on tongue. He wrapped his lips around the head of Thor's cock, red and swollen as it was and sucked the last drops right out of him.

 

Thor could hardly take it anymore and leaned against the pillar, head thrown back, breathing hard. His hands were still in Loki's hair and he tried to convey his gratitude with soft strokes, first across Loki's locks and then over his cheeks.

 

Loki leaned into his palm for a second, but then, dizzyingly quickly, got up. Thor was suddenly terribly afraid that the moment was over, that he has angered Loki somehow – but he was wrong. Loki surged to kiss Thor, the taste of the strong wine now completely gone from his tongue, replaced with Thor's own flavour and he felt a surge of possessiveness at that. And he knew it was what Loki had intended, whether it was a planned or done based on instinct only. He wanted to show Thor.

 

Pulling back from the kiss, Loki shoved Thor against the pillar, apparently just for the feeling of it.

 

He frowned when he saw Thor was drowsy and satisfied. "I'm not done. Turn around."

 

A breath was caught in Thor's throat. He loved doing that, sure, he could hardly deny that to Loki after the first time, but here? He had decided to trust that Loki's spell would hold, that no one would hear them or see them. But now there was doubt.

 

Loki could sense his hesitation and scowled further, catching Thor by the throat.

 

"Do it."

 

Thor didn't argue after that.

 

Loki pulled Thor's trousers down and with gentleness that was surprising after his uncompromising orders from before, he kissed the back of Thor's neck and petted the globes of his exposed ass.

 

"Hmm, can't blame me, brother," he whispered to Thor's ear, his words interrupted by light kisses. "You look so good like this... you feel so good."

 

And Thor relaxed into it, listening to the soft words. He felt a whisper of seidr and then Loki's fingers, wet with oil, slipped between Thor's cheeks. And he was gentle and loving, stroking the pucker of skin with teasing touches until it started twitching and Thor groaned in need, arching his back, offering himself.

 

Then Loki finally pushed in, one finger only at first, his movements perfectly smooth. He twisted his wrist with perfected precision and the tip of his fingers slid over Thor's prostate. Thor bucked against his will, begging to tremble under the ministrations.

 

Loki took some time with him, spreading him with two fingers, then three, paying unwavering attention to Thor's prostate until Thor was hard again, his cock leaking as though he hadn't found any release just minutes before. But Loki was still drunk and there seemed to be something burning in him and soon he pulled his fingers out, opening his own trousers to release his cock. Thor stayed patiently pressed against the pillar, held there by Loki's left hand that caught a grip at his neck and then Loki was pressed to him, Loki's front fully against Thor's back. Then there was a bit of a wet, slick scramble as Loki breathed hard against Thor's neck and pressed his cock between Thor's legs and finally to his hole.

 

Thor realized maybe too late that Loki was too rough with him and he was not prepared enough, but he also immediately decided to disregard this. His pushed his ass back, biting his lip and clenching his fists and let Loki do as he pleased. But Loki wasn't careless, only eager, and he reached forward to stroke Thor's cock in the rhythm of his own trusts. And gods, it burned and he felt breathless, as if Loki was punching the breath right out of him, but he bore it and his cock seemed perfectly pleased, hard and wanting, ready to spill again.

 

Loki bit Thor's neck hard, pushing him against the bricks with painful force, gasping and groaning.

 

"Yes... Thor, yes!"

 

And it was good, it felt perfect, to hear his name on Loki's lips with such need, such frenzy.

 

"Loki," tried to choke up, but his face was pressed against the unforgiving pillar. Loki heard him anyway and leaned closer, pressing his cheek to Thor's.

 

"Brother," he moaned, snapping his hips hard, fucking Thor with force. "Yes."

 

Loki was then trying to mouth on Thor's jaw and his neck, but he was quickly falling apart, his thrust hard and fast, erratic. Thor wrapped his hand around Loki's where it was still loosely curled about Thor's cock, though he had forgotten to stroke him, close to his own climax as he was. Thor didn't mind, he loved the feeling of squeezing himself hard and feeling his brother's long fingers pressing into his length.

 

But ultimately, it was Loki screaming out pleasure that brought Thor over the edge. He thrust terribly hard into Thor, almost causing him to yelp in pain with the roughness, but then he opened his mouth just by Thor's ear and let a long stream of curses and pleading fall from his tongue. And then his come, hot and plenty, flooded Thor's ass and he stroked himself furiously, Loki's fingers still trapped in his fist along with his cock. And he came too, moth hanging open wordlessly, spending himself over the floor and the pillar.

 

They both barely stood, mostly held up by Thor being propped up against the pillar. Thor felt Loki draped over his back and after a minute or two spent deep breathing he tried to carefully straighten up, ready to turn around and catch Loki if he should fall. Loki stayed upright, but he wavered forward, wrapping his arms around Thor. Both of their trousers were pulled down and they were sticky, covered with seed and oil but Thor returned the hug heartily, fearing that the interlude was over.

 

Maybe he was wrong.

 

"Take me to bed, brother, please."

**Author's Note:**

> [takemetothedungeons.tumblr.com](http://takemetothedungeons.tumblr.com)


End file.
